


Cold Delight

by FireEye



Category: Trials of Mana
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Two Princesses and a Thief Walk into a tavern....





	Cold Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chacusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/gifts).

“Oh my _Goddess_!”

Hawkeye used the distracting squeal to cut a man’s purse-strings. They were on their way to save the world, and merchants were the same everywhere – and would be just as damned as anyone else were they to fail. Riesz cast him a quizzical squint, which he met with a buoyant smile as the purloined lucre disappeared into a hidden pocket of his shirt, before their attention mutually fell back to Angela.

She was poised as though to scramble over the bar, a posture somewhat unbecoming of a princess, exchanging a flurry of words with the tavern’s owner. Once they’d come to... _an agreement_, she came bouncing back to their table with a ceramic bowl full of....

Even up close, Hawkeye wasn’t sure what it was. It looked like any manner of chocolate cream pastry, except the cream part was all it seemed to be.

Angela shoveled a spoonful of it into her mouth – her expression most unbecoming of a princess, or so he’d always heard – and made an impressively lurid moan.

“Try it!” She told them. “Try it, try it, try it!”

She offered them the spoon indiscriminately. Riesz didn’t jump on it, but Hawkeye shrugged; he took it, and wove it between his fingers before digging a bite out of the bowl.

Anything that put that kind of a look on a woman’s face had to be-...

Hawkeye choked and sputtered. “It’s _cold_.”

“Of course it’s _cold_,” Angela scoffed, and swiped the spoon back. “They don’t call it _ice_ cream for nothing.”

Hawkeye pressed his thumb to his lower lip. He’d managed not to spit it out, but he hadn’t tasted much past the unexpected _temperature_ either. He was pretty sure the air in his lungs had frozen.

But then, the desert was only cold at night.

Trust the Ice Princess to know about things like ice cream.

Angela practically inhaled another bite, then shoved the spoon at Riesz. Riesz took it, with an air of dignity, and regarded the bowl with the contemplative set of her mouth usually reserved for a challenge to be surmounted.

Hawkeye found himself mildly disappointed when the ice cream didn’t rise her up to the same level of divine ecstasy it had Angela. Still, even the _reasonable_, reflective way her face lit up made him determined to have another try at it. He slipped the spoon from her fingers, and tried another bite.

Mindful of the chill, he tried to roll the taste over his tongue. It _melted_, which was another novel distraction. And that was nothing to speak of the saturated sugary sweetness...

He had to admit, he was starting to understand the appeal.

Angela had taken the spoon back, and before it could come back around to him, there was a commotion on the other side of the tavern. A loud, boisterous voice rising above the rest of the din.

“Thieves! Scoundrels! I’ve been robbed!”

Hawkeye didn’t so much as look up. Both the princesses he was traveling with, however, instantly snapped their heads his way. 

Which gave the game away, as the rest of the tavern took notice.

“Time to go,” Hawkeye told them. Riesz took his word for it, and he grabbed Angela’s arm to drag her along with him running as she went for one last mouthful of ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this small offering of ice cream discovery and also petty larceny.


End file.
